Moments
by MannequIncorporated
Summary: Who is left to save him from himself? ...Mulder Krycek slash, oneshot.


Title: Moment  
Author: Noah Colum  
Rating: T+Synopsis: Who is left to save him from himself?  
Pairing: M/K  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own personal brand of stream-of-consciousness  
SPOILERS: If you haven't seen the Anasazi trilogy from seasons 2/3, it's probably best you don't read this.

* * *

He is alone. Again.

His careful construction of lies and connections over the past years is up in smoke, along with his car. And the strangest moment is the moment after, when he realizes that there's only one person he can turn to, that there's only one living soul who might give a damn if he lives or dies.

That the one living soul is the man he's been trying to thwart since they first met.

But he is alive. And, without a car, he walks  
for what seems like a century  
to Apartment 42.  
One of the windowpanes is taped up, what does that mean?

He climbs the stairs; he nearly collapses on the way.  
He knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" the man's very voice brings him back to reality, then off to another fantasy world.

The door opens, and he finds himself face to face with the man's gun.

please don't shoot me please don't hurt me i need you i'm not armed i don't know what's happening to me

The man puts the gun down, surprised to see him in full view, surprised that he's alone, and looking so pitiful, smudged in dirt, bleeding a little. The man's eyes soften as he reaches his hand up, touching his forehead, where the blood is coming from, though it's mostly dried now.

Tears form at the corner of his eyes as he speaks, his voice breaking.

"Fox?"

The man winces slightly at hearing his given name.

It's a very human action, he notices.

Mulder looks at the deplorable state that he's in. Tears flow down his cheeks as he looks down at Mulder's shoes, as Mulder lifts his hands again, slowly, slowly, taking his chin, covered in soot, bringing his soft pink lips close to his own, gentle breath escaping Mulder's, it's sweet, it brings the taste of coconut rum to his own trembling lips.

_Krycek._

The whisper forms a sensation rather than a word. Krycek feels a chill run down his spine as gooseflesh raises on his arms.

And Mulder's lips meet his, hard, firm, angry? Angry. Kisses flow across Krycek's cheek and jaw and chin. He reaches across Mulder's sides, gripping his firm shoulders intently as the kisses came faster and harder and harder and harder, and was that Mulder's blood he tasted, or his own?

Mulder's hands release his jaw and neck, the skin feels cold and empty without Mulder's fiery flesh against them, and Mulder's hands are on his shoulders, and he feels his leather jacket loosen, and he releases those broad shoulders reluctantly, and allows the man to slip his jacket to the ground, and he feels those feverish, fevered hands slide up beneath his soft white shirt

Those warm lips return to Krycek's as those hands continue to probe and touch and caress and squeeze

He feels Mulder pull him further into the apartment, feels a burst of energy and power and lust, throws Mulder backwards onto the waiting sofa, kissing here and there and all across Mulder's square jaw, feels his hands tighten around Mulder's neck

i could never kill you  
they couldn't make me kill you  
ever

Krycek pulls back.

He takes a deep, shuddering breath  
And falls gently forward, weeping quietly, his head pillowed on Mulder's strong chest  
He is curled up, and as Mulder holds him close he is a child, a small boy again. His tears grow more frequent, his weeping more fervent as Mulder traces his spine gently

You can stay until morning, he feels against his cheek. 

thank you, fox

* * *

Note: This is the last fanfiction I intend to write ever. This is my big goodbye everyone; thank you to those loyal readers who stuck with me from my dark days of disgusting writing. I will not as of this writing be finishing anything that's currently unfinished in my work.

I will, however, be working on a slice-of-life type of story involving my own characters, which can be found exclusively at the-understated dot livejournal dot com. If you enjoy my work, I would appreciate you reading it, as I won't be coming by here again, really. :)

Thanks for all your time and energy. I love you all.


End file.
